A Parent's Worry
by ev1l-ch1b1-urd
Summary: Or maybe...a grandparent's? Kuroda Ryuuichirou's thoughts on the kind of man Kumiko might bring home...for good.


They had just gotten home, after the latest omiai meeting ended in disaster, and Kuroda Ryuuichirou decided to take his tea in the garden.

As he watched Kumiko interacting with the other kumi members, he couldn't help but wonder...what kind of man would Kumiko fall for?

In the beginning, the idea would pop in his head, every now and then, but Kumiko never really seemed interested in matters such as those, anyway. She was young, and in high school-a time when that sort of foolishness came about-but she never seemed to exhibit signs of it. He suspected that having her grow up in a predominantly male environment had a lot to do with it, ensuring Kumiko would definitely choose someone of strong character, and youngsters nowadays didn't seem as promising as they used to, either.

And he was sure that Kumiko would never spare any interest in a weak-willed boy.

So, he would wave the idea away, and attended to other, more pressing matters.

One day, he decided to look into the physical training Kyou was giving her, and it was then that the idea occured to him, again, while watching her spar with Kyou, and seeing her obvious delight in doing so.

And seeing as Kyou had practically spent the most time with her, it seemed as if she would likely choose someone like Kyou, perhaps?

That look on her face. Her enthusiasm. And Kyou was really a strong, reliable male.

With a start, he realized that he felt a little uncomfortable with the idea that Kumiko might like Kyou that way. So he pushed the idea out of his mind (forcibly), and went to work on other things, until he had put his mind off it.

Then, of course...she met Shinohara Tomoya. The student he had helped out, who returned to them as a lawyer, when they needed one.

Kumiko was instantly smitten. Thank Kami.

Shinohara was smart, strong, reliable, resourceful and cunning. He was also very kind and compassionate, with a strong sense of self, and conviction. Here was no weakling, and was in fact an extremely capable, intelligent, good-looking male, and Kuroda Ryuuichirou found himself breathing a sigh of relief that Kumiko was, in fact, a regular female who apparently had excellent taste in these matters. Not that there was something wrong with choosing Kyou, but since they both had the same temper, he knew that it would be a dangerous match, indeed, and what Kumiko really needed was a calming, sometimes restraining influence, to dampen her somewhat extreme enthusiasm (to put it nicely).

Of course, the real tragedy was that, while Shinohara Tomoya seemed to like her well enough, he probably had his own reasons for not getting too close. So he was spared from thinking about it too much, yet another time.

Until she brought one of her students home. A reserved, polite young man named Sawada Shin...who, upon close inspection, seemed to have very strong feelings for his granddaughter, who was completely oblivious to it.

He had all the good qualities of Shinohara Tomoya, even the exceptional looks. But unlike the older man, Sawada Shin was not holding back. He was observing. Gathering data. This one understood what he needed to do, to be worthy of her interest, and was planning accordingly. Even now, he expected the younger man to ask Kyou for physical training, soon enough (especially if he ever got wind of Kumiko telling the Uma-no-O Nidaime, that he needed to beat her, in order for her to accept the marriage proposal).

Kuroda Ryuuichirou chuckled at the thought.

Of all of the people who seemed interested in his granddaughter, he privately rooted for Shin, the most.

He was extremely capable. He had already saved her more than once, and according to the reports he received, he was looking after her (without her knowledge) in and out of school. He always had reliable information about people who would cause Kumiko (or, as an extension, the Ooedo) some problems, and would act as the situation required (although sometimes, in his severe worry for her, would likely send information along to them, while he did something about it, himself, for the time being).

At school, nothing untoward happened to Kumiko, due to that young Sawada's vigilance. And if Kumiko never noticed...he imagined a time would come eventually when she would. After all, Sawada Shin was graduating in a few more months, and she would likely then experience a little difficulty at school. And possibly a little bit more, after it, as well.

Since she wanted to work a regular job, she couldn't afford to be seen too much in close connection to the kumi, which made it a little difficult keeping tabs on her. And while his granddaughter was an unnaturally strong, even she had weak moments that were unavoidable, and it was these circumstances that created a blind spot that Shin usually covered. A fact that was proven during the Nekomata episode.

Had Sawada Shin not been there, Kumiko would have surely died, buried somewhere, without their knowledge. They might not find her body, at all if it turned out that way.

And while Kuroda Ryuuichirou did not enjoy the thought, it was a reality that he would never again overlook.

He would have to talk with that young man for arrangements regarding Kumiko's protection, once he graduated, and went off to college. (Something he had to do, in order to at least be on equal footing with Tomoya)

Yes. Truth be told, there was no mistaking it. Sawada Shin was deeply in love with his granddaughter. No other emotion could produce the near-obsessive quality with which Shin gathered information and involved himself in everything that concerned or affected her (though he maintained an outward seeming disinterest in front of everyone). But what impressed him about it was that the young man never held it against her, nor actively brought her attention to it. He did not make any unnecessary demands of her, and just let her be the person she wanted to be, and focused instead on what he could do to improve himself so that she would willingly pay him attention.

And while neither Kumiko nor Shin noticed it, it was affecting Kumiko subconsciously. His granddaughter, who never relied on anyone else, was beginning to learn how. Little by little, Shin was becoming the restraining/calming influence he felt she needed. He had become her voice of reason, when her enthusiasm/temper was getting the best of her. He would give her sound advice, when she needed more options to resolve something, and he was ALWAYS, always there, in her times of need, that she had come to expect it as normal.

And while Shin would "always be sticking his nose in her business, even when he shouldn't," as she would put it (especially regarding disagreements with other groups), she had already resigned herself to this fact, though she still didn't like it.

That she would listen to and even take the younger man's advice told him that, despite the way she treats and talks to him, his granddaughter does take Shin seriously. Like an adult, even. More importantly, like an equal. And while he expected Kumiko to do well enough without Shin, he wondered how she would take his absence, once Shin started going to college.

Just as he sipped his tea, the door opened, and he heard Wakamatsu politely inform him that Sawada Shin had just arrived, for a visit.

There wasn't a doubt in his mind that this had something to do with the omiai they had just been to. Sure enough, he could hear Kyou regale Shin with all the amusing, and embarassing things that happened.

Kumiko, on the other hand, already incensed, chose to sit with him in the garden.

"Will Shin be having dinner with us?" He asked.

"Yeah. He might as well. All he eats in that place of his is instant noodles, anyway. WHY MUST THEY KEEP TELLING HIM EVERYTHING, ANYWAY?!?!?" She raged.

"Maa. Let it go. Aren't you used to them yet?" He said, amused at her outburst, secretly watching her for anything her face might give away. "I'm surprised you haven't tried to beat up Kyou for telling him."

"Like that ever works." She muttered. And while he knew she was aware that it never did, she failed to notice that it never used to matter. She used to try to beat him up, to make herself feel better. Then, as if a flash of inspiration hit her, she gasped in horror, at her grandfather and said "Ojii-san!!! You mean you actually think I'm THAT violent?!?!?!"

Since there was no correct answer for it, he merely kept quiet and sipped his tea, hiding a smile, while he did.

"Mou!!! Ojii-san!!!" She insisted. Thankfully the door opened again, and he heard a low, lazy voice address her.

"So. This is where you're hiding. Dinner's ready." Then, upon noticing his presence, Shin kneeled and bowed low. "Ojii-san. It's time to eat."

"Why can't you be that polite to me?" She complained, as he helped her to her feet.

She had missed the blush on her student's face, as she walked ahead of him, into the room.

To allow Shin some time to recover, he motioned for the younger man to sit with him.

"I'm glad you're joining us for dinner." He began.

"Thank you for accepting me." Shin replied. "Was there something I could do for you, Ojii-san?"

"Not right now. We'll be going inside in a moment. I was just remembering a few things, when you arrived." He answered.

The moon was already high in the sky. It was a clear night and the stars were all out.

"Thank you for watching over Kumiko, for the past two years." He said. "I understand you'll be going to college, soon, and I wanted to discuss a few things with you before you do. I understand you already know what it's about?"

"Hai. I've already made arrangements concerning that." He heard the younger man answer, and a little uncomfortably, he continued, "And if it wasn't too presumptuous, there was something I'd like to ask, when that time comes, as well."

_Yes. You probably do._ Kuroda Ryuuichirou thought, giving him a warm smile. "It would be a pleasure. Saa, Shin. Shall we go inside?"

He saw Shin nod, extending an arm to help him up.

And as they walked back inside, he knew that if Kumiko ever chose someone else, he would give them their blessing, but as he watched them together, Shin and Kumiko, bickering, talking, laughing...every now and then he would see Shin let his guard down, and really look at her. And if she never noticed it, even Kumiko would laugh more heartily, and regard Shin warmly, and he couldn't help but hope something came out of it.

Because there was already someone who was like a grandson to him. Someone who spared him from having to wonder how Kumiko was doing, knowing she was somewhere safe, with someone who treasured her. So that if anything ever happened to him, there really would be no reason to worry.

Because he could leave the Ooedo in Kumiko's hands. And there would be someone who would be able to support her.

And wasn't that what parents really wanted?

(There will be a sequel to this. PLEASE STAND BY!!!)


End file.
